ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
StylipS
|current_members = Arisa Noto Moe Toyota Miku Itou |past_members = Yui Ogura Kaori Ishihara Maho Matsunaga }} Stylips (stylized as StylipS) is a Japanese pop idol group, specialized in performing anime soundtracks. Career In 2011, four voice actresses: Arisa Noto, Yui Ogura (from the pop idol group YuiKaori), Kaori Ishihara (also from YuiKaori) and Maho Matsunaga, formed their new musical project. On December 18, they made their first appearance with the song . On February 8, 2012, they made their major debut with their single "Study x Study", which is used as the ending theme to the 2012 TV anime High School DxD. Their second single "Miracle Rush" was released on May 16, 2012 and is used as the opening theme to the 2012 anime Saki Achiga-hen Episode of Side-A. On August 22, they released their third single "Choose me Darling", which is the opening theme to the 2012 anime Nakaimo - My Sister Is Among Them!. On April 20, 2013 it was announced that both Yui Ogura and Kaori Ishihara would graduate from StylipS on the 21st of April to focus on studies and in their career as voice actors. April 28, new members, Moe Toyota and Miku Itō, were announced to join the group. The new members were personally picked by Arisa and Maho. The two were also both from Style Cube Kenshuusei. Their fourth single "Prism Sympathy" was released on July 16, 2013 and is used as the ending theme to the 2013 anime Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya, featuring the new lineup with Moe and Miku. Their fifth single "Nova Revolution" was released on February 26, 2014 and is used as the ending theme to the 2014 Original Net Anime Donyatsu Their sixth single "Junsui na Fujunbutsu/Spica" was released on May 24, 2014 and is used as the opening and ending theme to the 2014 anime The Comic Artist and His Assistants Their Seventh single "Mayomayo Compass wa Iranai" was released on March 4, 2015 and is used as the second ending theme of the 2014 anime Gundam Build Fighters Try Their Eighth single "Give Me Secret", which was released on May 27, 2015, is used as the ending theme to the 2015 anime ''High School DxD BorN On May 23, 2016, StylipS announced that Maho Matsunaga has graduated from the group and retired from voice acting to pursue other work, including DJing. Members ; Current *'Arisa Noto' *'Moe Toyota' *'Miku Itou' ; Former *'Yui Ogura' *'Kaori Ishihara' *'Maho Matsunaga' ; Timeline ImageSize = width:1000 height:auto barincrement:30 PlotArea = left:120 bottom:60 top:10 right:10 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:18/12/2011 till:01/09/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:studio value:black legend:Albums id:single value:yellow legend:Singles # Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:2012 LineData = layer:back color:single at:08/02/2012 at:16/05/2012 at:22/08/2012 at:24/07/2013 at:26/02/2014 at:21/05/2014 at:04/03/2015 at:27/05/2015 layer:back color:studio at:01/09/2013 at:24/04/2013 at:26/11/2014 BarData = bar:armo text:"Arisa Noto" bar:mama text:"Maho Matsunaga" bar:yuog text:"Yui Ogura" bar:kais text:"Kaori Ishihara" bar:moto text:"Moe Toyota" bar:miit text:"Miku Itō" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:armo from:start till:end color:vocals bar:mama from:start till:23/05/2016 color:vocals bar:yuog from:start till:20/04/2013 color:vocals bar:kais from:start till:20/04/2013 color:vocals bar:moto from:27/04/2013 till:end color:vocals bar:miit from:27/04/2013 till:end color:vocals Discography Albums Anniversary Albums Best Album Singles See also * Ro-Kyu-Bu! * YuiKaori * HAPPY!STYLE Rookies References External links * Official website * StylipS（Lantis web site） * StylipS | Artist | Lantis web site * Category:Anime musical groups Category:Japanese dance music groups Category:Japanese pop music groups Category:Lantis (company) artists Category:Musical groups established in 2011 Category:2011 establishments in Japan Category:Japanese girl groups Category:Musical groups from Tokyo